Was tun, wenn man nicht schlafen kann?
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Andrea kann nicht schlafen und hält unabsichtlich auch Duke wach. Doch der hat eine Idee, wie man Andrea müde machen könnte.


Mit einem Seufzen warf Andrea sich auf die andere Seite. Sie sah auf den Wecker, der auf ihrem Nachttisch stand – 01:00 Uhr. Sie seufzte abermals und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte da Duke, der neben ihr lag.

„Entschuldige", erwiderte Andrea und wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu. „Halte ich dich wach?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Duke grinsend, drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen angewinkelten Arm. „Nur, weil du dich im Sekundentakt von einer Seite auf die andere wirfst?" Er kicherte leise. „Wie kommst du nur auf solche Ideen?"

Andrea zog eine Schnute und setzte sich auf. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab manchmal so komische Einfälle."

Duke kicherte wieder und setzte sich dann ebenfalls auf. Er legte einen Arm um seine Liebste und zog sie an sich.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was los ist?", fragte er sanft.

Andrea atmete hörbar aus. „Ich weiß es nicht. Mir gehen so viele Dinge durch den Kopf, lauter unwichtiges Zeug – dass ich morgen einen Bericht für Klegghorn fertigstellen muss, dass ich Thrash und Mookie versprochen habe, einen Sprung vorbeizuschauen, dass Mal und ich unsere Outfits für die Gala am Samstag aussuchen wollten… Solche Sachen halt."

„Vielleicht bist du einfach nicht müde?", warf der graue Erpel ein.

„Möglich. Ich bin einfach aus dem Rhythmus, seit ich für diesen einen Auftrag für Klegghorn zwei Nächte durchgemacht habe", gab Andrea zurück. Sie schmiegte sich an Dukes Brust. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du deswegen auch nicht schlafen kannst."

„Schon okay."

„Nein, ist es nicht", erwiderte Andrea und richtete sich auf. „Ich gehe für heute Nacht einfach auf die Couch." Und schon wollte sie aus dem Bett klettern, aber Duke packte ihre Hand und hielt sie zurück.

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht!"

Andrea sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aber dann kannst du doch auch nicht schlafen."

Duke schmunzelte. „Ich frage mich, was wir tun können, wenn wir beide mitten in der Nacht wach sind. Irgendwelche Ideen?"

Nun musste Andrea grinsen. „Vielleicht. Aber du weißt ja, dass ich manchmal komische Einfälle habe."

Sie legte eine Hand in Dukes Nacken und küsste ihn sanft.

Duke lächelte leicht, ehe er den Kuss ebenso sanft erwiderte, doch dann wurde Andrea fordernder in ihren Küssen, was der Erpel nur zu gerne geschehen ließ und leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Er ließ Andreas Hand los und strich mit beiden Händen ihre Seite entlang, tastete fast suchend den Stoff ihres Nachthemdes ab. Dann ergriff er den Saum, unterbrach für einen Augenblick den Kuss und zog ihr rasch das Nachthemd aus.

Andrea nutzte diese kurze Pause, um sich auf Dukes Schoß zu setzen. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Dukes Brust und küsste ihn wieder, diesmal noch fordernder als zuvor. Betont langsam knöpfte sie das Oberteil seines Schlafanzugs auf und ließ dann ihre Finger spielerisch seine Brustmuskeln nachzeichnen.

Sie unterbrach den Kuss, um mit ihren Schnabel seinen Hals entlang zu streichen. Währenddessen setzte sie sich ein wenig auf und fuhr mit der einen Hand den Rand von Dukes Schlafanzughose entlang, was Duke ein leises Seufzen entlockte. Sanft streichelte Andrea seinen Bauch, umspielte seinen Bauchnabel. Abermals seufzte Duke auf.

Doch nun wollte der Erpel auch etwas aktiver in das Geschehen eingreifen. Seine Hände wanderten zu Andreas Brüsten und begannen, diese sanft zu massieren.

Die braunhaarige Ente stöhnte auf, was Dukes Liebkosungen fordernder werden ließ. Seine eine Hand ließ von ihrer Brust ab, strich ihren Bauch entlang, glitt dann zwischen ihre Beine. Andrea rang hörbar nach Atem, als sie die Wärme seiner Hand durch den Stoff ihres Slips spürte. Sanft, dann doch immer fordernder werdend streichelte er durch den Stoff hindurch ihre empfindsamste Stelle. Seine Liebste stöhnte auf, doch dann richtete sie sich auf, stand schließlich ganz auf und streifte rasch ihren Slip ab. Einen Augenblick stand sie einfach über ihm, völlig nackt, den Blick auf ihren Geliebten gerichtet. Dann kniete sie sich neben ihn, befreite ihn von seiner Schlafanzughose, was er nur allzu willig geschehen ließ.

Nun war es an Duke, aufzustöhnen, als ihre Finger seine Männlichkeit ertasteten. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er ihr bisheriges Liebesspiel genossen hatte, doch Andreas Liebkosungen steigerten seine Leidenschaft noch mehr. Er ließ den Kopf etwas in den Nacken sinken, gab sich ganz den Berührungen seiner Liebsten hin, die Stille der Nacht einzig unterbrochen durch sein Stöhnen. Aber sein Körper verlangte schnell nach mehr.

Er wandte seinen Kopf wieder Andrea zu, fasste sie am Oberarm und zog sie zu sich.

Andrea verstand sofort und kniete sich über Duke. Einen kurzen Moment sahen sie einander an, den Blick voller Leidenschaft.

Doch dann stöhnten beide auf, als Andrea sich auf seinen Schoß sinken ließ, seine Männlichkeit langsam in sich aufnahm. Sofort fing sie an, sich zu bewegen, doch Duke legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte, hielt sie fest und zwang sie so, stillzuhalten.

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Duke, was…"

Der Erpel lächelte. „Also, erstens haben wir die ganze Nacht Zeit", erklärte er, „und zweitens wollen wir dich doch müde machen, oder?" Sein Schnabel strich über ihre Brüste, während er seine eine Hand von ihrer Hüfte nahm und sich wieder liebkosend ihrem Lustzentrum widmete. Statt einer Antwort stöhnte Andrea auf, ihre Finger krallten sich in Dukes Schultern. Sie spürte, wie sich die Hitze in ihr steigerte, wie der Druck zwischen ihren Beinen immer stärker wurde. Doch kurz bevor sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, hörte Duke mit seinen Berührungen auf. Andrea rang keuchend nach Atem. Duke wartete ab, bis sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, nur, um sie dann umso intensiver zu liebkosen. Doch abermals hörte er auf, ehe sie kam.

Andrea gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich, der Duke kurz grinsen ließ, ehe er sie wieder mit seinen Fingern verwöhnte. Auch sein Atem ging mittlerweile schneller, denn die feuchte Hitze in ihrem Innern, die er mit seinem Spielchen nur noch mehr gesteigert hatte, brachte ihn schier um den Verstand, und es kostete ihn wirklich einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, sein kleines Spiel fortzusetzen. Als er zum dritten Mal kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt innehielt, ließ Andrea sich nach vorne sinken, lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, ihr heißer Atem streichelte seine Brust.

Als er wieder mit seinen Liebkosungen begann, wusste er, dass er diesmal nicht mehr würde aufhören können. Andrea richtete sich wieder auf, stöhnte laut auf, als sich seine Finger noch intensiver ihrem Lustzentrum widmeten. Langsam begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Andrea folgte seinen Bewegungen, und als sie ihren Rhythmus gefunden hatten, steigerten sie das Tempo.

Dukes Atem ging immer schneller, auch er verlieh nun seiner Lust hörbar Ausdruck. Andrea spürte, wie sich abermals Hitze und Druck zwischen ihren Beinen sammelten. Sie beschleunigte das Tempo noch einmal. Sie spürte, wie sich der Druck noch weiter steigerte, und als sie dachte, sie könne es keinen Augenblick mehr länger aushalten, entlud sich der Druck pulsierend in ihrem Höhepunkt. Sie schrie auf vor Lust.

Als Duke das lustvolle Zucken ihres Schoßes spürte, gab auch er sich ganz seiner Leidenschaft hin und erreichte wenig später ebenfalls stöhnend seinen Höhepunkt. Er wartete, bis seine Leidenschaft langsam abklang, spürte noch jeder kleinen Welle der Lust nach, ehe sein Blick den ihren suchte.

Die beiden Liebenden sahen einander. Langsam beruhigten sich Atem und Herzschlag, erst dann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

Andrea sank neben ihrem Geliebten in die Laken. Duke rutschte von seiner sitzenden Position in eine liegende, stützte sich aber auf seinen Arm und sah Andrea an. Diese hatte bereits ihre Augen geschlossen. Duke betrachtete sie noch so lange, bis ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge eindeutig erkennen ließen, dass sie eingeschlafen war, erst dann ließ auch er seinen Kopf auf das Kissen sinken. Seine Hand tastete nach der Bettdecke, mit der er sich und Andrea zudeckte. Dann sah er sie noch einmal an, strich sanft mit der Hand über ihre Wange.

„Schlaf gut, mein Engel", sagte er leise, ehe auch er in den Schlaf hinüberglitt.


End file.
